Not Allowed
by Lita Snow
Summary: Abry finds out Axel's leaving to go after Roxas, and has something to say to him before he runs off. It's not extremely hilarious or anything, just a quick little drabble. Possible OOC-ness.


**A/N: **_This deals with Axel and Abry. Abry is a character from my other story, Overcoming the Darkness, and she is my character Lita's best friend. It's sort of but not entirely a different storyline/timeline from that one, however. Lita was in love with Axel in this one, and Abry knew Axel leaving without saying goodbye to her would be a bad idea. They all had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Anyway, here's Not Allowed.  
><em>

**Not Allowed**

"Just where do you think you're going?" A cheerful voice called out as Axel walked towards the dark portal he'd just formed. Axel internally winced. He had NOT wanted to run into this girl. At least it wasn't the other one. **She **would've been extremely hard to leave.

"I have to retrieve Roxas. Superior's orders," Axel replied shortly.

Abrasa ran towards him. Once she reached him, she poked him squarely in the chest. "You aren't allowed to leave without seeing us off, baka."

He sighed, "Look Abry, do you really think it's a good idea to tell everyone I'm leaving? I mean, think of what Lita would do."

Lita's tear-streaked face formed briefly in Abry's mind. She shrugged. "That's not a decision we're gonna allow **you** to make. You're leaving. We're seeing you off. It's as simple as that."

Axel rolled his eyes imperceptibly. This is why he had tried to avoid anyone on his way here. "Fine, whatever. I don't really care if you have to see me off because it's easier to get rid of you," he joked. "Just don't tell Lita I'm leaving, alright?" He knew that Lita liked him, but he didn't really know how to handle her. It's not like he had experience with girls like her. Lita was one-of-a-kind in Twilight Town. She was a fighter, but she was also secretly insecure and dependent on others. She was sometimes quite the tsundere; a tough girl on the outside, but vulnerable inside. He wasn't sure what would happen if he accepted her affection. But Lita was strong enough when she needed to be, and definitely persistent. He didn't know how she would do it, but she'd find some way to prevent his leaving, of that he was certain. It wouldn't do much good in the long run, since he could simply portal away, but she could still be amazingly determined when she wanted to be. He **did** know that if Lita knew he was leaving, it would be extremely hard to actually go, especially since he didn't want to go in the first place. Well, he really wanted to bring Roxas back. He was his best friend! He had to come back, and maybe they could be friends again. But he knew that it wouldn't be as easy as it seemed. Something was bound to go wrong.

Abry pretended to be upset that he considered her easy to ditch, but quickly dropped the act, grinning. "Fine," she said, then put her hands on her hips in a gesture that was clearly meant to be intimidating, but really wasn't coming from the hyperactive redhead. "But you absolutely cannot get yourself killed or Lita and I will go out and kill you again."

Axel cocked an eyebrow. _If I'm already dead, how can they kill me again?_ But he didn't say anything, as he knew arguing with Abry was rather pointless. She was the "screw your logic, mine's more fun!" kind of person.

"Here's the thing, Axel. First of all, you're my baka and the only person who gets mad at me when I poke them, which is very entertaining for me. If you die, I lose that pastime. Believe me: **no one** wants **that** to happen. Second of all, I haven't found out if you're ticklish or not yet (at which a slightly astonished Axel wondered, _What does that have to do with anything? Besides, it's none of your business_.). And lastly, if you die, how am I supposed to explain that to Lita?" Abry didn't add that she would be sad too if he didn't come back. She wasn't exactly sentimental, and saw no need to tack that on to the list. Lita's feelings would be too much to deal with as is.

"Well, Axel, go on, but if you don't come back…" Abry left the sentence hang off threateningly...and then proceeded to poke him several times.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Axel rolled his eyes and turned to the portal to enter it. Unfortunately, it was gone. Presumably, it had become tired of waiting for him and shut itself. He sighed and decided that he may as well walk for a little while before heading off. It was another pleasant day, and he was no longer in the mood to rush. Maybe he could grab some sea salt ice cream quick before going to the data Twilight Town. That sounded good. He switched directions and moved toward Market Street to grab the frozen treat.

"See ya later, Axel!" Abry called after him. He waved without turning.

Abry watched him a moment, then about-faced and ran towards Lita's flat. She had no intention of leaving her friend in the dark.


End file.
